


Hot Blooded

by Enigma_IM



Series: Fanfics of Fanfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, House Prejudice, Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw, Original Character(s), Smut, basically a sex pollen story, fanfic of a fanfic, lets not pretend it isnt, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: Dealing with the effects of The Fever is hard enough, now to be paired with someone of another house is just the cherry on top.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fanfics of Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754797
Kudos: 9





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019666) by [Flightglow32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightglow32/pseuds/Flightglow32). 



> Definitely should read The Fever before this. Not just because it's a great story but because this story will not read the same without it. It's your choice but be warned. 
> 
> If you aren't going to read it then just know it's like a plague that falls over the young adults after the war that leads them to their soulmate, essentially. Everyone is hot and bothered, only their soulmate can cure it. Once they touch it's all over for them, unbridled lust overtakes them to the point that mindless coupling is their only thought. And if you know me you know I'm a sucker for soulmate stories. 
> 
> Enjoy

My skin felt prickly and sticky against my clothes. The offense of wearing anything was downright irredeemable to my body. The thinnest hairs stuck to my forehead and neck, my limbs heavy. I felt drunk, the best comparison I could make. Though in my experiences of being drunk I have never been so unbelievably horny. It's repulsive to think about the slick dribbling down my leg. The way my nipples harden by the slightest breeze- or slightest adult thought.

It was helpful in some way to know everyone feels the same, disgusted in their own skin. Some took to the change fine, taking the opportunity to touch whoever to better their chances of getting their rocks off. It was simple to tell who took this seriously and who took this a chance to sleep with someone. To be fair, some of those people also saw this as a romantic endeavor. I couldn't even bother to look at it that way. I hardly cared about relationships or doing the 'beast with two backs' with another. I had better things to do with my time than stare wistfully at someone till they notice me and ask me out. This entire situation was more than inconvenient.

On the other hand, I can see how this would be beneficial to everyone. It has started taking down the divides the houses have brought upon us. Which is grand, it was a ridiculous notion in itself to parade around like your house was the superior one. We all brought something to the table, it is ignorant not to see it. Also the added points of getting the relationship thing out of the way. I won’t lie and say I am revolted by the very idea of coupling off with someone. I have always wanted the familiarity that comes with a partner, even the physical parts. I just loathe the experience of dating. This cuts that in a way that I can admire but still despise my lack of control over. I just hope that my lover will be someone who can challenge me in ways most don't. less you are another Ravenclaw, then that’s just for sport more than the value of conversation.

The first week is painful, I won't lie. It's when word gets out that self-relaxation brings the boiling to a simmer that it's more tolerable. I find myself trotting off often just to be able to relax in my own skin. I try to take a guess who my other might be knowing that people generally feel a pull. Of course the first day everyone figured out who's partner was in their respective houses. So I know to not even bother with catching eyes with people at my dinner row. I first glance over to Slytherin, I never bought into the whole 'they are the evil house'. That was just rude. I can see the appeal in them, having a strong leadership role in their lives as high standing citizens. I wouldn't be opposed to snatching one of their members for my own. After a while of nothing, I don't even glance their way.

I try for a Gryffindor, appreciate their brave personalities. Very selfless people who will take a bullet for the ones they are loyal to. I adore that kind of devotion. In my own private times, I have dabbled in stories that feeds towards a more romantic style. My heart swells at the lover's care and loyalty towards one another. I would be perfectly content with a Gryffindor boyfriend. A passing thought, 'a jock to my genius'. Not that I ever flattered myself a genius, never. Still, it seems it wasn't meant to be.

I do not try to label everyone, knowing stereotypes are but hurtful boxes we draw around one another. A Gryffindor isn't always going to be the heroes to a story just like a Slytherin isn't some villain lurking in the shadows. But I'm not perfect, never claimed to be. I believe some groups tend to fall in certain categories, not restricted to but…

When I first see him I'm awestruck. My body tingles and my loins throb. For a moment all I could think about was tearing his shirt off with my teeth. Any other time that would have been alarming, but I could hardly care. He doesn't meet my eyes, just smiling brightly with his friends. He is a brawny man, his chest broad and firm looking. His hair is wavy, the bangs obscuring his vision often. His smile is radiating, so much so I can't help but smile as well. My mind catches up with me and I begin to wonder where he belongs. He is strong and charming, surely he is a Gryffindor. His peers all look towards him, the center of attention, perhaps he is a Slytherin. I know he isn't a Ravenclaw, having never met him before.

My mind puzzles it all out until an obvious piece fits in the middle. He is sitting at the Hufflepuff table. I flinch with confusion. No, I can't be paired with a Hufflepuff. It's not that I don't like them, I mean they are the house labeled strictly for their kindness. It would be almost a sin to despise them. No, the reason I'm appalled- not appalled, more bothered- is because I can't fathom the idea of my soulmate being a Hufflepuff. They are too nice, how could I have an argument with one without feeling like I kicked a puppy? I'm way too cynical to be paired with the embodiment of child's laughter. I am prone to bouts of anger, lashing out at others because I can. I don't see how at any point that him being there wouldn't make me feel like a, well, piece of shit.

As he is laughing at something his friends say he catches my eye, his smile faltering for a moment as he just stares. He looks at me like he is puzzling something out, tilting his head in a way that reminds me of a golden retriever. I don't stick around long enough to see when he figures it out.

I hop from my seat, startling others as I grab my things. I shove a book under my arm, grabbing the half-finished biscuit from my plate. I shove the pastry in my mouth before absconding like a scared idiot. I rush out the large double doors, into the hall where I find the direction towards the washroom.

As I turn the corner out of the main hall I hear the scuff of shoes. My heart throbs at the idea that it's him. I both wish for him to be chasing me and desire to find a crevice to hide in. I hear the patter of quickly approaching feet. I drop the biscuit from my mouth and book it down the hall.

"Wait," he calls out. My jaw ticks, his voice is like rich syrup. It soaks into my bones, feeling like a warm embrace. The already ramping heat feels like an inferno at the sound. I run faster.

I turn off another corner, prolonging the inevitable. I know at some point we would have to talk, touch. It's the only cure. Still, I wish for more time. I need to get my thoughts in order, figure out the best way to approach this. Never in a hundred years would I have thought my soulmate was the kindhearted Hufflepuff. I didn’t even consider it, that being on oversight I know now. I just need more time.

As I rush down the hall, shortly after my turn I hear shoes scuff again. He is fast, I'll give em that.

"Please, wait," he begs. Here we go, already I feel like I kicked a puppy. How could this ever work if I will always feel like garbage when I do anything against him.

"Leave me alone," I find myself screaming out. My body is already tired, overheated, and weak. My pace begins to slow, his footsteps getting closer. I finally give up, stopping with a slow jog before I rest my hands on my knees. I catch my breath, the sweat soaking through my shirt.

I can smell him before I hear him, which is strange since I knew he was there. I worry for a moment that he is going to reach out and touch me, but he sits just in my peripheral near the opposite wall. He gives me a moment, which I am grateful for. I prolong the moment, just enough to get my thoughts in order. When it's clear I have caught my breath I stand straight and glance towards him.

His wavy locks are plastered to his forehead, his shirt sticking to his chest. I can't help but drool a little at the sight. I expect to see an exasperated look, if not a disappointed one. On anyone else I'd even guess angry but who has ever seen an angry Hufflepuff and lived to tell the tale? Instead, I see a very concerned, patient look. It stings my heart more than warms it.

"You alright," he asks. He rests against the wall, hands holding the windowsill. His chest looks broader, strong, and appetizing. I can picture myself resting on that chest at night, his big arms holding me close as we rest. I even see myself pressing my hands to it as I ride him. Taking his cock while leaving red whelps with my nails. I can see the outline of his erection, my brain humming with the view. How easily I could discard his shorts and take him into my mouth. Be damned who can see, just slide him past my lips an-

"I can say it's a relief to know you didn't run because you found me repulsive," he chuckles. I startle from my thoughts, meeting his eyes quickly.

"Sorry," I mumble, my cheek red for more than one reason.

"All is well, I like looking at you too," he hums, looking me over. Nothing I wear is slutty by any means. A simple baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts, hardly scandalous. Yet, the way his chest bounces with his rapid inhales and his fingers clench the window I feel downright sexy. "You are very gorgeous," he grins.

"thank you," I bite my lip. His eyes dart to the action, licking his own in response.

"I wish to touch you but I have the impression that you aren't interested just yet," he shakes his head. He rubs his face, coming back to himself while I think of an answer.

"yea, sorry about that. It's just a lot to take in, you know," I grin sympathetically.

"I get that," he rests his head towards his shoulder," we never met before, it can be nerve-racking. Though I can give you a bit of ease when I say I will not touch you without your expressive consent. I'd hate for our very first introduction to be so coerced."

"I appreciate that," I answer. There goes that sweet Hufflepuff style, nicest folks around. My brain feels too muddled to think about why this match wouldn’t work. I want nothing more than to jump his rod and lick the sweat dripping down his neck. Though I know more thought should be put into this. Right?

"So I have a question, feel free not to answer. Why did you run," he cuts straight to the point. I try to think of a lie, it felt like the right thing to do less I hurt his feelings. Yet my greatest tool is left sitting in a puddle of hormones, lavishing itself in the visual glory of this man.

"Why would anyone run from their supposed soulmate," I try to stall. Knowing he would be too optimistic to assume anything awful like being house-ist. 

He hums, "I can think of a few. We both know it's not the obvious, unattraction, so I can rule that out. So it could be because you aren't ready, which I can respect. A lot of my friends took some time when they found out theirs wasn't in the same house. It could be because we are strangers and you might have been hoping for someone else. Though I think I know the real answer, you don't like being paired with a Hufflepuff." He holds my stare with confidence, knowing he hit the nail on the head. I'm mildly impressed with his deduction skills. Though I'm not pleased with it.

"How do you figure," I cross my arms, leaning back into the cool wall.

He copies my pose," Well, we are good at observing, it's what makes so good at finding things." I bit my cheek to not smile at the obvious joke. "but in all honesty its because I know Ravenclaws, you guys tend to be… prickly about things."

I gawk," Prickly?"

"Yea, you know what you know and you stick by it, even if you’re wrong. Like I know you are upset with us because you think I'm too nice," he answers," That I'd either not keep up with you mentally or I'd be too caring to want to argue. I feel I have to explain this every week but Hufflepuffs are nice to their core, which doesn't mean it dictates their way of life. I will fight someone if they deserve it, though I still would be a helping hand if someone asks for one. I can debate and argue with the best of em but I still will check-in afterward to make sure everything is ok. I'm nice, not a nun."

I stare at him curiously, too flabbergasted at his rather intelligent argument. I know every house has a thing that defines them but doesn't exclude other traits. A Gryffindor can be brave and shy. A Slytherin can be compassionate but firm. A Ravenclaw can be bad at school but still be dedicated to learning. If that’s all true and I know it, why do I consider Hufflepuffs to their labels? I want to believe him, I really do but I can't see him being someone who can be anything other than a goody-two-shoes.

He notices my apprehension and starts another compelling argument. " to stay on theme how bout I tell you something that a good old Hufflepuff wouldn’t say? Like looking at you right now all I want to do is rip that shirt in half and lave your nipples with my tongue. Kiss down your body then pull your shorts off with my teeth before diving into your, more than likely, dripping cunt," as he speaks he steps closer," taste the divine wine of your slick while listening to your cries of pleasure. I know I can make you scream, no doubt in my mind." he rests his hands on either side of me, arching in a way that he can't accidentally brush me," I want your legs wrapped around my waist, my cock buried so far inside you that you could feel it for weeks. I want to hear the sound of my hips meeting yours, hear the sound of your breathy gasp and delirious groans. Then meet our mutual end with our shouts echoing through this hall, you clenched so tight around me as I bite your neck. Mhm, my cock throbs just thinking about it."

I gulp hard. This beautiful son of a bitch has done what no other has even come close to. He has left me speechless. I want all those things, I want his fingers leaving marks on my hips as he fucks me into delirium. I take a moment to even have a coherent thought that doesn't have the word cock in it.

I lick my lips as I meet his eyes," I-I think I can be the bigger person and say I may have been wrong about you.." I stutter on his name.

"Adam," he provides.

"Adam," I finish," perhaps you aren't the goody-two-shoes I thought you were."

"Well I do aim to please," he grins. I have a very strong urge to lick his teeth. I never even find that idea appealing till now.

"I'd imagine you could do more than please," I chuckle as I watch his tongue moisten his bottom lip.

"that I can, princess," I nearly melt at the pet name, "Now, do I need to give you more time or would this hallway be a fitting place to worship you?"

I giggle like an idiot," worship me, I like that. But no, I rather not have our first time be in a hallway if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he purrs," so, your place or mine?"

"Yours? I'd imagine having the kitchen so close by would be beneficiary after I'm done with you," I fight back the urge to reach out a hand. 

"When you're finished with me? What do you plan to do you little minx," he growls. God, how are we even still standing here flirting?

"Guess you have to lead the way and find out, huh?"

"Sounds promising," he backs up," then onwards we go."

Our pace is quick as we rush down the halls. The urge to grab his hand is oddly strong. My insides feel like someone is setting jumper cables to my nerves. I feel like I have so much energy and my mind feels fuzzy. Glancing at him out the corner of my eyes doesn’t help the control to not pounce on him, viewers be damned.

"Adam, you found her," someone calls as we pass by.

"Yep, quite the looker ain't she," he shouts back. The other person just laughs.

We make it to his room in a blur. I can hardly remember much of the journey but could hardly care as well. I stop near his bed as he stands a little way from the doorway. I look around at the neatly made room for just a second before meeting his dark predatory eyes. The sight sends a bolt down my spine.

"Why you standing by the door," I ask a bit worried. He just grins before coming closer.

"I want to relish the moment, forgive me," he stops inches away," you don't mind that our first touch would be with our lips? Call me a bit of a romantic but I like the idea of it."

"Not at all," I smile. He leans down and takes my lips for his own. The flood of arousal that drenches my senses is almost blinding. I reach out the same time he does, carding my fingers through his hair as he pulls my hips close. Our kiss is messy and anything but romantic or tender. It's full of need that leaves spit all over our mouths. Our tongues meet and retreat as we cant figure out what we want more. His hands slip into my pants where he palms my ass, his nails digging in with a satisfied growl.

"Bed," I pant as I lead him over. We both fall onto the mattress, tongues still clashing and hands still wondering. We reach for each other's clothes in an impatient rush. We split just enough for the other to rip their shirts off. Besides then it's hard to separate. Somehow we manage to get our pants off and grind against the other. Adam splits away as he fists himself. I suck, nibble, and lick at his neck. My nails scratch lightly at his back as if I'm trying to find purchase somewhere. I groan into his shoulder as his tip glides between my folds. He doesn't bother with any more foreplay, knowing and feeling the evident need dripping on the head of his cock.

"You ready? it might be a tight fit," he strains to say. I just buck against him in answer. He chuckles before shoving in with a drawn-out groan. My toes curl and air escapes me as he bottoms out. My nails leave crescent indents on his shoulder as he takes a piece of my neck into his mouth. Neither of us can allow this moment to prolong as we buck wildly into each other. He grunts and groans around my neck while I wail and moan near his ear. I cradle his head to me as I cry out my peak. Both of us knew we wouldn't last long, the days of pent up sexual frustration making it hard.

As I clench him his teeth bare down into my skin, his fingers gripping my hips. He pulls me in close as he buries himself deep, cumming in me with a satisfied groan.

After a short moment, he lets go of my neck, leaving a single lick before resting his head on the mattress. I slowly relax back into the bed with a huff, not noticing when I held my breath. I find myself combing my fingers through his hair with great admiration. Orgasms in the past have left much to be desired, well besides the build-up to said orgasm. The need to hold someone and be held was always there. The fulfillment I have now is beyond words.

"I think I already love you," Adam laughs.

"Shut up," I chuckle along with him.

He turns his head to bury his face in my hair," Nope, I must shower you in praises because you are purely and undoubtedly the most amazing person I have ever met."

"Yea, you ain't so bad yourself," I blush into his neck. I pull in a lungful of his scent, feeling my brain go fuzzy again.

"Prickly Ravenclaw," he grinds our hips together. I gasp as the feel of his cock stroking my now sensitive walls

"Goody-two-shoes Hufflepuff," I buck into him. He kisses behind my ear before pulling the lobe between his teeth.

"Ready for round two," he asks as he sits up. I regard his flushed face with way more affection than I previously felt. I pet along his cheek before hiking my leg and pushing him aside. I feel him slip out as I straddle his waist. I catch a glimpse of his cock, feeling proud to take something so thick.

"Sure, but I'm on top this time," I smirk down at him. I rest a hand on his chest as I grab him and settle him back in. he seethes through his teeth but it ends in a chuckle.

"I do like a woman who takes charge," he grins brightly back up at me.

"Then I think this relationship will do just fine," I answer as I slowly bounce on him.

His hands settle on my thighs," That it will."

We can't take our hands off each other for a great while and I was right…

Being near the kitchen does have its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge Harry Potter fan. it's decent enough and I enjoy partaking in anything related to it (to an extent). Still, I don't know much about the actual story. I'm familiar with the houses but I couldn't tell you much else. though I'm not an active follower of the fandom, I can tell you with absolute certainty...
> 
> I'm totally a Ravenclaw.


End file.
